The Butterfly Effect
by MissGela
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a boy with a perfect mask built from childhood, is bit by Fenrir Greyback at the end of his second year. This event will change many outcomes from what was originally foretold. Draco's actions from the point he is bitten and onwards will change the lives of many of those involved in the Wizarding World and the upcoming war. Seer!Werewolf!Draco. bit slow build Drarry
1. Biting Flashbacks

**A/N: Hello all! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so please take it easy on me. I'm an amateur at best and I want to improve on writing so criticism is appreciated. Also, I really wanted to do a Draco Malfoy story, especially where he isn't what he seems and is turned into a werewolf. Also, I'm really feeling the whump so there's going to be that for little Draco in this story. Anyways, a few warnings is in order. This story WILL get darker later on so keep that in mind. I will put warnings when there needs to be but if you think there should be a warning on a certain chapter then let me know by either review or PM. This story is also NOT BETA'D so there will be mistakes slipping through. I hope you readers enjoy the first chapter of this story!**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was seen to be plenty of things; he was snobbish, he was selfish, he was spoiled, he was a bully, but most importantly, he was Pureblood. The Malfoys have always been known as a Pureblood family, rich in their knowledge of the Dark Arts and political ways of the Wizarding World. However, there was another known fact that followed the Malfoy name and that was that they were followers of a dark figure known as Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort, always known as the Dark Lord to his loyal followers called Death Eaters, was a very ambitious figure who wanted to get rid of Mudbloods or Muggleborn magic folk and blood traitors. He was a figurehead that brought hope to the Purebloods of keeping their traditions and their magic unrestricted by the Light side who thought Dark magic evil. This was what Draco was subjected to as a child and learned well of manners and of the dark practices, however, there was a story that intrigued him more than the ones told about the Dark Lord and those stories were about the one and only hero known as Harry Potter.

Draco was intrigued when he overheard the story being told by a plump redheaded woman to her collection of sons when he was left to his own devices at a book store down Diagon Alley while his father went to Gringotts and his mother to Madam Malkin's. He had stayed out of sight, but his ears were attentive and he listened to the story with curiosity only a then five year old could hold. He had learned that a boy his age had somehow gotten rid of the Dark Lord as a baby and many people rejoiced at the news of his death and the birth of their new hero. Draco tilted his head and frowned thoughtfully. The story he had heard was very contradicting to the ones his father told and his mother encouraged.

 _If the Dark Lord was so strong, how come he was beaten by a child? A baby, no less?_

 _Why are so many people against the Dark Lord? Shouldn't they want to keep their traditions?_

 _Why are they so happy with Muggle traditions? Shouldn't we have a boundary to how much we can celebrate Muggle activities among wizards?_

Thus, the questions raged in little Draco Malfoy's mind and he began to do something no Malfoy had ever dared to do. He had begun to question his faith in the Dark Lord. The more little Draco thought about it, the less he revered the dark leader and began to even question his parents' sanity. If the man had been so great, then he surely would have already made progress by establishing himself in the ministry and making laws and such to complete his goals, however, Voldemort didn't do such a thing and began killing other wizards and witches. Draco frowned and stared at the book in front of him, thinking about what he had just heard and worried about his parents' decisions.

However, no matter what he thought, he would always find Harry Potter to be amazing. Surely, a wizard who could get rid of another powerful foe while he was a baby was strong, right?

Draco hummed and realized he was looking at a fairy tale book. He took it and looked at the cover. ' _Grimm's Collection of Fairy Tales…_ ' Draco read silently. He turned it over in his hands and smiled at how heavy it was. Draco was always, and will always be, a sucker for large books. He loved to learn and read new things, whether they were fairy tales or not didn't matter to him. He hugged the book to his chest and wondered if his father would allow him to get it. He also wondered whether he should voice his concerns to his parents' about their reasoning to be sided with the Dark Lord. He figured he should since they _were_ his parents…surely, they would consider his argument?

Later that night, Draco regretted his decision and received many lashing on the back from his father's cane for not only questioning his loyalties to the Dark Lord but for also wanting a Muggle fairy tale book. His mother did nothing but watch silently with a blank expression and wide eyes as her son was physically hit while his sobbing screams echoed throughout the house. He had gone to bed without dinner to boot and cried himself to sleep as his back screamed in pain and his stomach twisting in on itself as it gurgled for food.

That day and night brought about important events within Draco's life. On that day, not only did he begin to question his parents' sanity and loyalty to the Dark Lord, but he also learned about the pariah known as Harry Potter. On that night, and following many nights afterwards, he would begin to pray to Harry Potter for the boy to save him from his father's lashings and his mother's dull love shown with empty hugs and kisses. He would begin to wish the boy to become his friend in secret and would show a mask of what his parents' wanted in their son to show to the world. He would make his mask perfect…so perfect, that it would fool even the Dark Lord if he were to ever come around again.

However, Draco didn't take into account that his mask would be too perfect…because on the day he went to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for school, in that little robe shop of Madam Malkin's, he inadvertently showed his mask to Harry Potter himself. Although he didn't know it at the time, it was no excuse since his parents were away and he could have dropped the mask if he liked to. Draco couldn't help but inwardly curse himself to Hell when he saw the same boy in the compartment car with a Weasley later on the Hogwarts Express. At that moment, he knew he had royally screwed up and he couldn't even fix it since the two lackeys he never wanted known as Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had followed him. Granted, he did manage to introduce himself before everything went to Hell when Weasley decided to laugh at his name. That laugh poked at his growing annoyance and hatred for himself and he had put on his mask as a defense mechanism. He then proceeded to tell the boy off before offering Harry Potter his hand of friendship. Draco knew what was going to happen before it did, but he still held onto a small piece of hope that he would take it. Oh, how he hoped!

Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Draco, hurt and feeling hopeless, turned to anger and threatened Harry Potter and his Weasley friend. This ended with Draco being extremely embarrassed and a fresh rat bite on Goyle's fingers. When Draco had seen how badly it was bleeding, he felt guilty and decided to heal it against his better judgment since he had wanted to keep it a secret that he knew such advanced spells. Goyle, to his surprise, had thanked him and given him a shy smile. It was at this exact moment, he thought that maybe he wasn't the only one with a mask going to this school.

Later, Draco would find out that Slytherin was basically made of people with nothing but masks. He knew that he would be put in the house before the hat even touched his head. In a way, Draco figured it was destiny that he was put in Slytherin considering his circumstances. He grew accustomed to the house and the other students in it. He also liked the particular set of rules that was posted on the inside of the door to their common room.

Every day, he and the other Slytherins would read those set of rules and become reassured to go on with the day. One rule in particular helped him with his anxiety about bullying. It may have come to a surprise to many that Draco Malfoy himself was afraid of being bullied, however, most sensible people would come to the conclusion that it was an understandable fear. Not only was he a new student at Hogwarts, but he was a new _Slytherin_ student at Hogwarts. Slytherins were known to have a bad reputation among the whole of the Hogwarts population, even those of the Wizarding World judged the Slytherins for being 'too dark'.

That first year ended in disappointment, and Draco found himself actually hating the Golden Boy. All that hard work throughout the year and it only took the Golden Trio to break a couple of rules to get all of those points! It just wasn't fair and Dumbledore immediately made an enemy of the Slytherins and unwittingly of the other houses. The Ravenclaws reasoned that since Dumbledore showed favoritism to Gryffindor and that the Boy Who Lived was in the house then there was a certainty that not even they could win the house cup no matter how hard they tried. Hufflepuff, to Draco's surprise, were the ones who were the angriest on their behalf and some of the house members came by to talk with the Slytherins to show support and comfort. Draco had overheard one Hufflepuff say that they valued fairness and what Dumbledore did was beyond not fair. Draco agreed.

Then, the events in second year happened. Apparently, old Dumblydore just couldn't get anything right! The Chamber of Secrets was opened and since Draco was well in tuned with the legends and gossips of the castle, he knew that nothing good could come of it. He had to put the mask on strong for that year so his fear wouldn't show through. That year was annoying and his mask slipped only a few times but luckily he was able to save face. A visit from the Golden Boy and Weasley disguised as Crabbe and Goyle, and a few students petrified later was only the beginning of the end.

Later that year, Draco found out from one of his house elf sources that Dobby had been freed and that it was actually Lucius' fault for the terrible year he'd had. Draco, to be honest with himself, wasn't that much surprised. On the way back to the platform of nine and three quarters, he couldn't help but let his mask slip a little with Crabbe and Goyle and relax from all of the tension the year had given him. He simply talked and played exploding snap with his two friends and ate candy. Life in that moment was good to him and Draco was grateful indeed for the needed distraction.

However, all good things must come to an end…and the end did come. Just not the end Draco expected it to be.

If Draco were to be completely honest with himself, he was actually expecting his father to actually kill him one day especially with his secret views about serving Voldemort (It had taken a while, but now he could say the bastard's name without flinching and he couldn't help but feel proud himself). However, what Lucius Malfoy did was worse than killing him. Death would have been so much better than what would happen to Draco Malfoy when he got home.

It had started right before lunch, the feeling of foreboding and anxiety that flared amongst his parents and Draco hadn't any idea what was happening but he had noticed. Now, he should have looked into his parents' skittish behavior but he was too busy keeping up his mask and making the impression to his parents that he was their good little pureblooded son. Later, he would berate himself for being so stupid.

Just as lunch was about to begin, a knock sounded at the door and his parents froze. They had been in the sitting room drinking tea while they waited for lunch to be served. Draco, looking at his parents in confusion, had looked towards the door and then back at them.

"Are we having visitors?" he had asked. Oh, how naïve and stupid he was! He should have known something bad was about to happen when Narcissa had unleashed a sob the moment he had asked the question. She had immediately gotten up and ran away upstairs to her room. Draco swallowed heavily and looked at his father with wide eyes, only to flinch at the tired glare he had been given.

Just then, one of the house elves—which Draco had recognized to be Polly—came in with a man. The man had a handsome face despite having a feral look to it and a small beard coating his chin. His hair was tied back into a very messy ponytail and his eyes had a squinted slant to them. The man smiled mockingly at Lucius and then turned that smile to the little Malfoy sitting in the chair.

Draco, trying to keep up with his mask, gave a scowl at his dirty appearance all the same as he looked him up in down. That was only one of the biggest mistakes he had done. The next one was running when he realized who was standing before him. The looks, the feral appearance, and the predatory grin on the man's face…it all should have pointed to his identity sooner to Draco.

The man, Fenrir Greyback, gave chase and Draco knew that he was playing with him. Werewolves had better everything, which included better speed. Draco knew he stood no chance on escaping or even hiding. After running for who knows how long, he finally felt the large man tackle him to the ground and he began to sob. Fenrir cooed at him mockingly before beginning to give his cheek multiple soft kisses. They offered no comfort; in fact, they had the opposite effect and made Draco cry even more. The werewolf chuckled before slowly moving to hover above Draco's shoulder.

"This spot will do, right poppet~?" he had whispered in his ear, a mocking growl entering his supposedly soft tone. Suddenly, Draco felt nothing but pain and he screamed so loud that it resonated throughout the mansion. The young Malfoy felt himself begin to fade and suddenly images began to flash across his eyes.

 _A man with a scruffy chin being hit by a green light and falling into a silver sea._

 _A rat scurrying away through honey dewed grass._

 _A goblet filled with escalating purple fire._

 _A snake losing its head._

At first, he had thought he had been dying, but later as he was lying on the dungeon floors after his inevitable change he had realized that he might have been seeing the future. A seer…He was a seer.

' _I guess it makes sense…Mother did say she had Seer's blood on her side…_ ' he had thought to himself, his breath coming out as a sigh. He later hypothesized that becoming a werewolf had somehow awakened his Seer abilities which, to him, was a gift and a curse.

However, these events shouldn't have come to pass. Destiny had changed…and all because of a rat's half ass decision to please the Dark Lord. If Pettigrew hadn't spoken to the Dark Lord as he was floating in nothingness, if he hadn't told him about the journal and the way Lucius had been embarrassed by losing a house elf, if he hadn't carried the message to Fenrir to bite Draco Malfoy...then destiny wouldn't have changed.

Now that these unfortunate events had come to pass…many lives will change and many paths will once again be open anew while others will close forever…and thus it was the beginning of a Butterfly Effect which would change everything from here on out.


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Hello, readers. Welcome to chapter 2 of _'The Butterfly Effect'_. Before we go on, please note the possible upcoming elements of this story: (1) There might be Drarry, or Draco/MC. My apologies, but I can't really see Draco with any of the known girls in the series. So if you dislike gay elements then this story may not be for you. (2) AND Slight Dumbledore bashing (or calling out on Dumbledore's bullshit/mistakes). That is all for right now. I just write whatever comes to mind so this story isn't exactly planned. WARNING: Not Beta'd!**

"..." - Speaking

 _"..." - Flashback Speak_

 _'...' - Thoughts_

 _Italic/Underline \-  Werewolf Personality_

* * *

Draco had been subjected to the dungeons for most of his stay at home. Lucius and Narcissa didn't trust him to be out and about, especially since he was a newly turned werewolf. He had heard Lucius beg Greyback into staying and teach him their ways. He had also heard Greyback laugh at Lucius as he begged and told the 'inferior human' that he shall, " _but only because you looked so pretty begging on your knees_ ".

So there he was, rotting in his cell and not eating because all Greyback brought was raw deer meat and human limbs for him to chew on. He would never eat anything raw. No matter what the damn Alpha said.

" _I'm not a goddamn barbarian_!"

He had been punished for that defiance, but Draco didn't care. Being tortured all your life by your father with _Cruciatus_ and the _Imperius_ curse tend to do that to a person. Although, Draco does admit that it had its perks since he was now very tolerant of pain and could easily break out of the latter curse with ease. Of course, Draco was not saying being hit by those curses were inherently _good_ per se…He was just trying to find a more positive light to his unbearably unfair circumstances.

The blond suddenly groaned in pain as he tried to shift in a more comfortable position. The house elves snuck him in some food every once in a while, but it just wasn't enough. The hunger pains were getting worse and he could tell that the malnutrition was stunting his growth already. He was sickly pale, thin, and his hair, now long from getting no needed haircuts, was not long and matted with dirt and sweat.

Not only that, but he was suffering from night terrors. His eyes were now shadowed with heavy bags from little to no sleep and his visions weren't helping at all either. The night before, his vision showed him a moon and the sounds of howls overlapping each other as it shown in the sky. Sometimes, he thought he would mix up his visions with his night terrors, but somewhere along the way he found out that he could actually tell which was which. He didn't know how he could tell, he just knew that he did. He assumed it had something to do with his magic. All in all, his situation in the dungeons weren't good and he was growing very weary every day he was in the hellhole.

On night, he began to think about Lucius and Narcissa. He wondered at how he could have been born in such a family. Although powerful, they had many…very many faults. So many faults that no matter how much power they had, he concluded that it didn't really matter. Mostly everyone was against the Malfoys anyways, even those of pureblood descent either envied or hated them. Draco knew this. He had heard the rumors and the hateful whispers. Sometimes, he wonders whether they whispered on purpose so he could deliberately hear them. Not that he cared of course…he wagered that many families were a lot better than the Malfoys. Speaking of which, he often wondered about the Weasleys in that respect. Despite being poor, they all seemed to be tight knit and familial with each other and Draco found himself filled with red hot jealousy.

 _'Why couldn't have I been born in a better family? What about the Weasleys? Oh Circes tits, I'd rather be with the Weasleys than be here…though, I guess it is the lesser of two evils…'_

Draco wasn't stupid. He knew he would be hated if that family had to take him in or even be near him. Last year was proof of that when his father had gotten into that fight with the Weasley Head of House. Though, Draco was a bit surprised that Lucius would lose composure in such a way and had been immediately suspicious of his guardian's actions. Of course, he had put two and two together once he got the news from last year. If there was any rumor regarding Lucius doing dark activities, Draco long since resigned himself to admitting that they may very well be true and Lucius would be up to something dastardly.

Draco sighed, his nose wrinkling when the stench of rotting flesh pierced his nostrils and coated his tongue. He scowled and shook his head, trying to hold his breath whenever he could despite his painful gasps of air. He had been tortured again by Lucius for who knows what mundane reason the coward had, and Greyback had chosen the liberty of watching and grinning all the while as it took place. However, the torture ended fast when he didn't scream. At first it was because of resistance and his high pain threshold, but now it was just because he was tired.

 _'So tired…'_

He had already been transformed once on a full moon (the transformation hurt like fucking _hell_ …) and he had learned the hierarchy stature of the werewolves by Greyback himself. Apparently, he was now an Omega which was the lowest status of the hierarchy. Though Greyback did say he could advance into a Beta by eating human flesh or killing, Draco refused on both accounts.

He may have become a werewolf, but that by no means he should continue on to become a cannibal. Despite his situation, he still held high standards to that of a human being and of a Malfoy…

He suddenly gave a harsh laugh. He doubted that his Malfoy title mattered now…but then again, when _had_ it mattered to him? He knew that he wasn't a Malfoy anymore. The moment Greyback entered the house was when the name became null and void to him.

 _'I'm just Draco…'_

 _Yes._

He jolted, his eyes opening sluggishly and looking around the dungeon from where he could see it. He couldn't sense anyone there…

Had he always heard that voice? He had a feeling he had heard it before. Draco closed his eyes to remember where he could have possibly heard it from when he was startled by the voice again.

 _The Moon…_

Moon? Oh yes! Now he remembered where he had heard it. It was before his first transformation. That voice called out to him before he had transformed. Later, when he had woken up, the voice disappeared. He had asked Greyback about it and was surprised by the answer.

 _"_ _That's your wolf side"_

 _"_ _Wolf side?"_

 _"_ _In becoming a werewolf, you gain a wolf side. It's kind of like developing another personality or rather your feral or animalistic side gains a mind of its own…"_

Draco hadn't read much about werewolves, but he was sure that none of the books he had read had any information about another voice or personality. He had voiced this to Greyback begrudgingly and the Alpha werewolf just gave a cynical laugh and replied,

 _"_ _Well of course not! Nobody wants to get close to a werewolf and_ _ **ask**_ _."_

Draco could have sworn that he had heard frustration somewhere in that sentence and possibly a sense of hurt. At first, he thought it was impossible for Greyback to feel anything other than sick gratification in torture and madness. Now…he wasn't so sure.

Though, now that he had nothing but time to think about things in the darkness of his cell, he began to wonder what would have been different if wizards actually gave creature beings the time of day and rights they deserved. Would they still be against the Wizarding population? Would they have gone against Voldemort?

After a few days of thinking about it, Draco came to an undeniable conclusion that creatures may have helped more on the 'light' side if they, the Wizarding population, had given them any thought or rights at all.

 _'Desperation…its desperation…'_

That was probably the only reason why they joined Voldemort. However, at this point he bets all of his previously owned galleons that they were only creating self-delusions that the madman would help at this point. So far, from what he's seen and heard, there has been no sign of Voldemort actually _helping_ them.

 _'He has so many purebloods working for him in the ministry and they are high status too. Why hasn't he gotten the werewolves or any other creature's rights already?'_

Deep down, he knew the answer. Voldemort wanted them desperate enough to stay with him. If there were laws and rights passed, then those with creature blood could intermingle with the Wizarding world and then there would be risk of coups and betrayal to the 'light' side. Draco sighed. To him, there was no black or white or concept of light or dark. It was all about morals. One could be light, yet hold low morale and one could be dark, yet hold high morale.

 _'At the end of the day, we're all fucking human. Well, all except Voldemort…and maybe Bellatrix'_

A loud bang was heard and Draco was startled out of his reverie. He heard footsteps and his head tilted slightly. They were heavy footsteps with the clacking of hunting boots. Draco opened his eyes and looked up once the steps stopped near him.

"Hello, pup~! It's almost time for your second transformation…I see you haven't eaten anything" Greyback said, a scowl on his face and his eyes shining in disappointment. "If you don't eat, you'll die…"

Draco looked up and then he smiled, giving a Greyback a shrug. "Well, damn…" he said with an uncaring tone, an underlying sense of amusement tainting his reply. Greyback smirked before reaching down and grabbing the young blond from the dirty floor.

"Come on. We're going hunting" he said, grabbing hold of Draco and lifting him over his shoulder. Draco growled and began to hit his back as hard as he could.

"I can fucking walk, you bastard!" he snarled. His claws sharpened and he stabbed them into Greyback's back. The Alpha perked up and growled, slamming the younger werewolf into the floor. Draco's breath went out of him in a whoosh and he struggled to breath with the large man on top of him. Against his wishes, he began to whimper and showed his neck as a sign of submission.

"That's a good pup. Come on. You better eat tonight. A rabbit would suffice…" he grumbled, picking Draco back up again. Draco sighed, deciding that it was not futile to fight and just hung across the Alpha's shoulders as he was carried out of the mansion.

Greyback exited out the front doors and began to walk out into the large lawn before him. The Alpha tossed him down and Draco looked up into the slightly clouded sky. His fingers began to twitch at the sudden prickling feeling in his body and he immediately began to dread the excruciating pain that was to follow.

"Werewolves are said to be monsters that can't control themselves during the full moon…" Draco whispered, not sure if he was talking to himself or Greyback. The next few minutes were spent in silence until the undeniable pain started and Draco began to scream. He writhed on the grass in pain as he felt his insides begin to figuratively melt and his bones physically rearrange themselves inside his body.

As he shifted, Greyback watched, his eyes piercing the young werewolf as he transformed into his own werewolf form. The Alpha was quite surprised the first time around when Draco ended up shifting into a white werewolf. He, in his lifetime, had never seen such a specimen exist amongst his race and he couldn't help but find Draco's wolf to be beautiful.

' _He's still fighting to not be a werewolf…_ ' Greyback thought to himself with a shake of his furry head at the wheezing white wolf on the ground. He gave Draco a few minutes to recuperate before growling at the other to get up. Draco stood up shakily on his four legs and gave Greyback a glare. ' _Amazing…despite his outward attitude, he still has fight in him_ ' Greyback gave Draco a smirk, or what looked close to a smirk, with his now furry maw.

Pale blue eyes met their icy rich blue counterparts and before long they were running freely into the forest. As they ran, Draco and Greyback had shared one thought in their minds. A thought in which they could relate in wanting for very much of their existing lives.

" _Freedom…!_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Read and REVIEW!**


	3. School Blues

**A/N: Hello all! Sorry for the late update! College stuff. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I made it longer since you all had to wait a while. Enjoy! WARNING: Talk of Pederasty (pedophilia, really) in ancient times, Self-harm (at the end), and generally more angst for Draco Malfoy. If there is anything else that needs to be tagged, please do tell. I want to write the story as I want to, but I want people to know what they're getting into and know if they'll be comfortable or not. READ AND REVIEW! Reviews help a lot.**

' _Blah_ ' - Draco thinking

' _Blah_ ' - Draco's Inner Wolf

' ** _Blah_** ' - Negative/Dark Draco (Nega!Draco, if you will)

* * *

The next few days were spent preparing for the next school year and Draco was finally able to bathe and heal his wounds from the torture he had sustained the whole summer. That morning, Lucius had business to attend to at the ministry and his mother was on one of her shopping trips with one of her friends again in France. He had been hoping he would be able to shop alone, but to his trepidation Greyback decided to have a speck of charitable humanity and volunteered to go with Draco to receive his supplies under the guise of a polyjuice potion.

Draco sighed as he tied up his hair with a ribbon. He had been contained in the cell for so long that his hair grew a bit longer than usual and even appeared to be more messier than usual. In a twisted way, he liked his new and slightly feral look. It made him look less like Lucius and even ventured away from what his mother looked like with her own blondeness and sharp features.

' _Maybe I can put black highlights in it too…Maybe_ …'

Draco stared at himself and noticed that besides his hair and the slightly more feral air that surrounded him, he didn't really change that much. Though, his eyes seemed a bit more bluer than normal. Draco blinked as a conversation with Greyback came to mind about that.

 _"_ _Wait…so, my eyes can change color?"_

 _"_ _Hah, your whole face changes, pup. This is why you have to be careful with your emotions. If you get angry enough, you'll grow more feral…technically, you'll look like me, fangs and all."_

 _"_ _Oh…that's good to know. Also good that I have been conditioned for this anyways…"_

 _"_ _Ah, yes~! The famous Malfoy upbringing~?"_

 _"…"_

Draco sighed. What he meant back then was that he was forced to keep his emotions at bay anyways. And, it was as Greyback said…He was a Malfoy, and Malfoys do not show weakness or emotions in public…or so Lucius had preached. Draco found the rules the man came up with really ridiculous. The man showed disdain and anger (were those not emotions?), even in the public light. Though Lucius could mask it well, one would have to either be really stupid or very obvious to the anger and annoyance leaking out from his voice alone.

Draco made sure his hair was in order once more before exiting the bathroom. He paused at the sight of a man lying on his bed. The man had black shoulder length hair, a sharp face, and a pointed nose. He also had a small amount of stubble and lithe frame to his body. He was combing through a Quidditch magazine when he looked up with a smirk.

"Finally done surveying your image, princess~?"

Draco stared at the man before finally connecting the dots. "Fenrir?" he asked, cautiously walking towards the alpha werewolf. Fenrir, in his disguise, snorted and sat up while throwing the magazine away onto the floor.

"Tis' I, pup! Now, after waiting so many hours for you, it's about time we went to Diagon Alley and get your supplies" he said, getting up from the bed. Draco looked up at Fenrir and nodded.

As they left through the Floo Network, Draco couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen the man that Fenrir was disguised as before.

* * *

A few hours later found Draco and Fenrir in an ice cream shop. The werewolf was surprisingly…human during their venture in Diagon Alley. Despite his monstrous activities during the summer, Draco was entirely surprised that Fenrir acted like an excited dog walking around a place he'd never been before, or if he had then it was a rarity to be there at best. Now that Draco thought about it, it must be hard for a werewolf to get around, especially if they were publicly known and the majority of them were known to follow Voldemort. The young werewolf frowned at his thoughts.

"What's on your mind, pup?" a gruff voice asked. Draco blinked and looked at Fenrir. He was about to say something when he spotted a flash of many red dots in his peripheral vision. Draco snapped his mouth shut and leaned to lay his head on the window to look out at Diagon Alley.

"It's nothing…Forget about it for now" he whispered. He closed his eyes and he focused on his hearing. Blasts of sounds exploded everywhere and Draco's hand tightened around his arm to stop himself from being startled. As the sounds surrounded him, he was able to pinpoint the annoying weasel's voice among the variety of people who were talking.

"Oi, is that Malfoy?" Ron asked, pointing to Greyback and Draco's table. Harry and Hermione looked at where he was pointing at and gave a start at their shared nemesis's appearance. Hermione, being the ever more observant of the group, immediately noticed the man sitting with the young patriarch was neither of his parents.

"Who is that he's sitting with?" she asked softly, more to herself rather than to the others. The other Weasleys were too busy getting their ice cream while she knew Harry and Ron were most likely going to be as clueless as her. Her suspicions were confirmed when Harry shrugged, still staring intently at the blond, and Ron who voiced that he didn't know either.

"Oi, what's the hubbub about?" Mrs. Weasley asked, handing the three children their ice creams.

"It's Malfoy, mum..." Ron said, digging into his cone. He sheepishly avoided Hermione's glare as she scolded him on using his manners. Hermione looked at Mrs. Weasley and decided to ask if she knew the man with Malfoy.

When Molly looked over towards where Hermione was looking, she frowned at the sight of the man. He looked like someone the Malfoys would rather spit on than allow him to spend time with their son…of course, Molly didn't think that they were good role models to begin with, but who was she to tell other parents how to raise their children. Her frown hardened when the man noticed her staring and promptly stuck his tongue out at her, making a few rude hand gestures and then bursting out laughing as if he were the funniest man on the planet. She huffed, offended at his behavior.

Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was offended. Draco, who looked to have been resting his eyes, had opened them during the spectacle and looked absolutely horrified at his companion's antics. Draco reached over and grasped the man's arm and shook his head. The man growled at Draco, causing the boy to flinch back into his seat.

Molly may not have been a healer from St. Mungos, nor an Auror of any sort but her motherly instincts were immediately raising red flags just by witnessing the young Malfoy's behavior alone. It was at that moment, a cough was heard and Molly turned to see her husband.

"Arthur…do you know who that is with young Malfoy?" she asked, gesturing to them. Arthur looked and frowned, looking thoughtful.

"No, dear. I'm afraid I don't…" he said, his frown deepening. Molly made a small noise of distress.

Fenrir was getting fed up with the red heads and that bloody boy with the glasses. They had been staring at him and Draco for far too long and he didn't want anyone else to get suspicious of them. The alpha looked at Draco and scowled.

"Hurry up and eat the rest of your ice cream" he snapped. Draco jumped, slightly startled before doing what he was told. He cursed at his position as an omega for making him follow the damn werewolf's commands, but it was a compulsion that he couldn't really fight for if he did then he would feel a great deal amount of pain. As he ate his ice cream, the taste turned bitter upon this reawakened revelation and he scowled at his predicament. Emotionally, he wanted to hate the other werewolf, but he found that he couldn't or that it was hard to. He knew why…it was the blasted 'werewolf side' that Fenrir had talked about.

' _Alpha…._ '

' _Yes, I know he's the bloody Alpha!_ '

Draco growled and begrudgingly finished his ice cream. He had begun to hear that metaphysical voice more and more during the last couple of days. Lately, he had come to the conclusion that it was just his werewolf side trying to take over…

' _…_ _Wrong…_ '

Draco paused, his last spoonful midway to his mouth. He tilted his head in confusion. He looked at Fenrir and noticed that the other werewolf was watching him closely. Draco slowly brought his ice cream up and ate the last bit of it. Fenrir huffed.

"Bloody finally! Took you long enough, princess…" he grumped, sliding some money on the table for the waitress and made to stand up. He had gotten annoyed by the Weasleys' stares and was now looking around in paranoia. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for the alpha wanker. He wondered if this was how the other Death Eaters acted…if some were paranoid enough to suspect everyone, including their own friends and family, of turning them in to Voldemort if they accidentally said something untoward to 'The Cause.'

Fenrir had had enough waiting and promptly snarled before grabbing Draco by his robes. Draco gulped, fear entering his eyes. His inner wolf wasn't helping either, shouting things like ' _Alpha! Angry! Danger!_ ' repeatedly in his mind. Fenrir began to drag him from the shop, people beginning to gawk and whisper gossip about the spectacle they had just seen.

The Golden Trio and the Weasleys, on the other hand, were shocked by what they had seen. The trio more so since they had seen Malfoy get dragged out of a public place and not even without fight! This was completely out of character for the little spoiled git that they had known those last two years of school.

The gossip continued around them until Molly gasped at one sentence some woman behind them had spoken. The Weasley matriarch looked over at her husband and looked at him with unveiled horror.

"Oh, Arthur! They wouldn't!" she exclaimed, scandalized. Arthur looked down into his cup of ice cream. He shook his head with a sigh.

"Even if they did Molly, we can't do anything about it. It's ancient magic…" he mumbled. Molly frowned so hard that the children thought her lips would be frozen that way forever if she didn't stop.

"I'm sorry but…what can't you do anything about?" Harry asked, his curiosity piqued by the conversation. Hermione seemed to be curious as well and paid attention to what Mr. Weasley was about to say.

"Well…" Mr. Weasley began, looking very uncomfortable with whatever he was about to say, "What do you know about…Pederasty?"

The boys stared blankly at him while Hermione choked on her ice cream. "W-what!?" she exclaimed. The boys looked at her for guidance. She looked at them in exasperation. "Honestly, you two….don't you EVER pick up a book?"

Mr. Weasley chuckled at her expense for a moment before turning serious once again. "So, you have at least read about it?" he asked. Hermione nodded before turning to the other boys to give them the information they needed to catch up into the conversation.

"Pederasty is an ancient Greek practice in where an older male and a young boy are in a relationship. However, back then it was more for political reasons rather than anything romantic. The older male, or the erastes, would become a tutor of sorts for the younger male, the eromenos, in exchange for…sexual favors…" Hermione explained, scowling in disgust. "I didn't know wizards performed such an act!" she said, looking at Mr. Weasley. The man sighed.

"To be honest, it was outlawed at first a long time ago. But pureblooded families made an uproar about it. They said that it took away their rights and reduced the amount of magic ritual they could do. However, I'm more concerned about the ritual…you see, all the way back in Greece, there was a wizard named Prokopios who had been scorned by one of his eromenos. He had decided to sneak away from him for another and better erastes. Prokopios was so angered that the next time he asked for an eromenos, he created a ritual in which it made it difficult for one of his pupils to sneak away from him. This act of paranoia began to become a tradition among other wizards who performed the ritual themselves after consulting with Prokopios for the instructions…It's truly a horrible thing indeed…" Mr. Weasley finished, scowling deeply. Ron gaped at his dad while Harry's eyes had widened at the explanation.

Draco Malfoy…his nemesis…his first enemy…the first wizard he met that was his age…might have been sold off to some dirty old man and for what…? For him to gain knowledge?

"Was it his choice…?" Harry asked suddenly, earning scandalized looks from both Hermione and Molly. Arthur, however, contemplated the idea.

"Sometimes…eromenos chose to. However, back in the day, it was mostly the wizard's family who chose the erastes for them…the eromenos didn't have a choice in that case…I'm sorry…" Mr. Weasley said. "If they had done that ritual…I'm afraid there might not be anything we can do…Of course, we may all be wrong! Maybe the man was a very distant family member! Isn't Narcissa a Black originally? Why! He might be an uncle and we're just assuming the worst!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed, trying to smile and diffuse the situation. It worked somewhat and they all went back to eating their ice creams…well, all except Harry and Hermione. They glanced at each other and spoke silently with their eyes.

They would be having a conversation about this later…

* * *

Draco and Fenrir arrived at the manor just in time because the potion began to wear off just as the alpha entered the house. Draco saw that Fenrir was still agitated but kept quiet. He watched as the man prowled into the house and began to check every nook and cranny for anyone or anything that might be around. Draco didn't say anything, but watched the older werewolf in interest. He had never seen the man look so paranoid!

After a while, he grew restless and huffed softly. "Are you done? No one is here except us and the house elves…" he said, in hopes of calming the other down. He didn't need an angry alpha coming after him before school even started. Fenrir snarled at Draco and backed him up into a wall. Draco gulped and immediately showed his neck submissively, though he hated doing it. Fenrir gave a sniff of approval before burying his face against Draco's neck and inhaled. The smell of the omega, his pup, began to calm him down and he closed his eyes. He inhaled one more time before finally relaxing and stepping back.

He glanced around the house warily and began to make his way to Lucius' study. Draco followed and he suspected that it was his inner wolf's doing. That theory was confirmed when he began to hear that metaphysical voice that sounded like his own once again.

' _Alpha…Upset…Make okay…_ '

Draco scowled. He didn't want to make the bastard feel okay! This was all his fault! He was a werewolf and he was tainted and now…now he will never get a chance of gaining Lucius' or Narcissa's love. Draco gritted his teeth. It was a stupid thing to wish for…Love. Acceptance. Those two words were nothing but dreams to Draco along with any other positive emotion or word in existence. Suddenly, Draco became filled with so much despair and hate that he couldn't hold it in anymore. His heart began to beat fast and his inner wolf began to react badly to his thoughts and what he was about to do in his rage.

"I hate you…" Draco gasped out, fighting against his inner wolf to recant his words. "I hate you…I hate you…I HATE YOU!" he shouted, looking up into Fenrir's still form as he trembled from the pain of going against his alpha…no, _the_ alpha. The bastard's back was still facing towards him! The bloody nerve!

"What!? WHAT!? You can't even face me can you!? Am I just a disgusting figure to you too, you damn beast!? A puppet that you can just control!? YOU'RE FUCKING STUPID!" Draco yelled, beginning to laugh hysterically. The bags under his eyes made him look even more haunted and the unshed tears made his eyes shine. His face morphed and his ears and teeth began to become pointed in his anguish along with his hair which became even more wild and hectic.

"Voldemort will never fucking let you go! He'll kill you!" he began to shriek. "Why isn't he letting you into the inner circle if you're so fucking loyal!? Why hasn't he used the pureblood's influence in the ministry to gain your goddamn equality already!? He FUCKING HATES YOU LIKE ALL WIZARDS! HE SEES YOU AS INFERIOR!" he roared, striking out and tossing a vase at Fenrir's head. The alpha finally moved to dodge the object but he still didn't turn around.

Draco stood, still panting and glaring at the alpha's back, as the pain from rejecting the alpha coursed through him. The pain was like tiny little knives under his skin, shredding his body from the inside out, but that was bearable. What was unbearable was the pain in his fucking head. His inner wolf was freaking out and the pain in his head…Well, Draco felt he would be the first boy to ever describe having the pain of your brain slowly melting or being torn apart without having to inflict a fatal head injury.

He grew alarmed when his vision began to blur and he growled before stumbling off. He would be damned if he let that werewolf see him faint. He had already shown too much emotion for one day, and he didn't need to make his headache, migraine, or whatever the fuck his inner wolf was doing in his brain even worse.

Once Draco arrived in his room, he gasped and promptly collapsed into his waste bin only to begin puking up his ice cream and bile. He hadn't had the appetite to eat all lately and no one even noticed…

' _Except Alpha…_ '

Draco hit the bed in frustration at that as he gagged out more. After he was done, he stumbled into his bathroom and began to brush his teeth and wash his face. The pain still lingered but it wasn't sharp as it was before. He knew that Fenrir had this twisted sense of caring, but Draco didn't want him to care about him! He didn't want a monster to care for him!

' _No…_ '

' _He's a MONSTER and you KNOW it…_ '

' _…_ _._ '

Fenrir was a monster! A werewolf who had chosen to kill, maim, and possibly rape others for his own sick amusement! He didn't want something like that caring for him!

' ** _Oh? Isn't it something though? Only monsters care for you~!_** '

Draco paused. "Wha…What do you mean?" he whispered, looking into the mirror. He saw his form, but it wasn't him. This Draco was something else...maybe it was pureblood Draco, speaking to him from the grave. Mirror Draco smirked at him, his eyes holding malice and hopelessness all at the same time.

' ** _Lucius, Narcissa, Greyback…even Voldemort has a way of caring for you as his little potential follower~_** '

"I'm not his follower!" Draco shouted back, rearing back as if he'd been slapped. Mirror Draco smiled softly, his eyes taking on a mocking softness. The image spoke again, its voice gratingly soft and sweet.

' ** _Oh? You will be…We can't escape the Dark Mark…We will always be trapped…_** '

Mirror Draco grabbed the sleeve of its arm and pulled it up, showing the dark mark staining his skin like a disgusting band. Draco blanched at the sight.

' ** _…_** ** _Always…_** '

Draco wailed, moving back and hitting his back on the wall before stumbling over to the toilet. He gagged and coughed but only the bile that was left was regurgitated since there was nothing else left for him to dismiss from his stomach. Slowly, he checked his left forearm to check if the mark was there and he sighed in relief. He stared at the white flesh of his arm and suddenly wondered something…

' _If I can destroy my arm…somehow scar it…then maybe he won't be able to mark it?_ '

Draco knew the thought was absurd. Nothing could stop Voldemort…nothing...except Golden Boy Harry Potter. The young werewolf gave a broken laugh and then began to sob as he began to scratch at his own arm with his claws. He didn't care anymore…He didn't want to live anymore. He wanted to be free…free…

' _Free…?_ '

' _Yeah….Free…_ '

' _…_ _. I can help…._'

' _…_ _.How?..._ '

' ** _No one can help us…_** '

' _Yes…Free…Visions…_ '

' _The visions…?_ '

' ** _…_** ** _.It's hopeless…_** '

' _Save…Free…Visions…_ '

Draco lifted his head up as the voices slowly diminished. He gave a deep breath. He had an inkling of what his werewolf had been saying. The more he had thought about it, the more he cursed himself for not thinking of it first. He smiled and gave a laugh. His animalistic instinct had actually caught onto it first!

The young werewolf stood, and then washed the blood off of his arm before looking back up into the mirror. He was himself again and Mirror Draco was nowhere in sight anymore. He gave a sigh of relief at that.

He walked back into his room and looked down at his supplies and sorted them out into his trunk, then he walked over to his desk and opened up the hidden compartment he had underneath it. He took out his sketchbooks and placed them onto his bed, surveying them as if he was trying to choose which one he would take. He had always been into art ever since Lucius had gotten that private professor to teach him runes and a little bit about summoning circles. Unfortunately, Lucius was not pleased that his four year old managed to summon a small djinn that took out most of his alcohol and had broken Narcissa's favorite vases in the hall in its drunken stupor. Draco, of course, had helped out of principle and wanted revenge on Narcissa for making his birthday party a political gathering. No one could prove that he helped.

Draco smiled at the memory and hoped that the djinn he had summoned was okay. ' _Bartimaeus, I think his name was…_ ' he thought to himself. He went back to focusing on his sketchbooks and shrugged.

He just decided to take all of them.

* * *

 **A/N: Sooo, what do you think? First off, I didn't plan on putting Pederasty being a subject to talk about but I guess I wanted the golden trio to assume the worst and be worried? I dunno, it was decided on the spur of the moment. I apologize if the subject makes anyone uncomfortable but I want to assure you that there will be NO pedophilia involved in this story. It was just a scenario being described and a sense of the history of what I think involved wizards. We don't really get much of an in depth History lesson besides the giant wars and even those are only briefly mentioned. I just wanted to create more of a historical background with the Wizarding world if that is alright with you, and if not then I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable with the subject but I'm not changing it. Second of all, The Wizarding World is still like in the medieval ages despite being magical which is why there are still disturbing ritual practices still in use despite their non-popularity among the populace. ALSO, I added that other personality because Draco is experiencing night terrors and visions and the poor boy gets no sleep. I also have a guide on how to write characters properly with night terrors and I'm trying to make it as believable as possible. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	4. Returning to Hogwarts

**A/N: Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter! So far, I have a few things planned which are Luna/Draco Brotp friendship and more magical beings coming up into the story. OCs if you will. Because I find it really saddening that there isn't more coverage on the creatures who participated in the war and those who had no choice to fight or decided to hide for some reason or another. So expect Vampires, Veelas, Banshees and who knows what else I'll insert in here. WARNING: NOT BETA'D so expect mistakes. Sorry. Don't forget to READ and REVIEW.**

* * *

Draco had an eventful time getting onto the Hogwarts Express. That 'eventful' time consisted of Fenrir, once again under the guise of Polyjuice potion, leaning his head to speak very close to him and although his inner werewolf was thrilled to have his Alpha so close, Draco had been less than pleased. The outburst seemed to have been forgotten or ignored and he hated that. He hated being pushed aside and ignored for any reason. Hell, he expected an angry Alpha after his blood to submit to him but that didn't even happen. No…Fenrir was just going on as if nothing had happened and was back to teasing him as if they were…

' _Family…_ '

Draco lurched away from Fenrir and looked at him with a cold yet blank expression. His eyes were wide and he grit his teeth, now knowing what else to do in this situation. Fenrir just looked at him coolly before leaning back down again to whisper to him.

"Remember what I told you. You must reign in your temper and don't forget to take that masking potion…" he murmured. "Lupin…I can't believe that cub got accepted to be the next DADA professor…" he continued, now looking around at the surrounding people. There were some stares but not too many that it triggered his paranoia.

Draco sighed. "Yes, yes. I know. I'm a Malfoy…I can handle myself, thank you" he said, nodding with a cold politeness. Fenrir snorted and patted Draco's shoulder before leading him to an entrance to the train. He grabbed Draco's luggage and put it onto the train.

"Remember, Draco…" Fenrir said in warning, looking down at Draco with narrowed eyes. Fenrir then picked Draco up and set him in the train, causing the young werewolf to stumble slightly.

"I can get on myself" he snapped softly, glaring at the alpha. Fenrir just replied with a smirk and gestured further into the train with his head.

"Go on. Enjoy school, and remember what I said." Fenrir raised his hand as if he were going to pet Draco before thinking better of it and lowering his hand down. "If you need me…"

"I won't" Draco cut in, looking at Fenrir coldly. A throbbing pain began in his head but he refused to acknowledge it. He nodded at the alpha and ventured further into the train after grabbing his stuff. He had managed to find an empty compartment and had put wards on the doors after locking them. He didn't feel like being with anyone at the moment since he wanted to plan his next move.

He had long established that his Seer powers were awakened the first few nights of being turned but now he knew for sure. It happened at night, his powers activated and he had promptly taken out one of his spare sketchbooks that he decided to keep out just in case something like this would happen. 'This' happened to be a vision, a few in fact, mixed into one. Draco found it really frustrating that they came in mixed bits and pieces but he theorized that life couldn't be that easy anyways. At least he had his mental prowess to help him figure out which visions fit together and which didn't. Luckily, his clearer art skills had helped as well. He had drawn the visions and after he was done, he promptly stood, hid the sketchbook under his bed, and then went back to sleep.

He was looking into the sketches now. Some scenes were more prominent, such as the rat running across the forest floor and the man falling into the veil. He didn't know who the man was because the face was always blurred by the silver liquid that he would fall into. Draco swallowed thickly. He would have to look into what that doorway was…because somehow, he knew that this event was very important. He felt as if he had to avoid it somehow but he had to research a lot more first. His attention was brought back to the rat picture and he frowned. For some reason, a feeling of disgust and burning hate entered his chest every time he looked at the sketched animal. He sighed and decided to see which visions were new and which were older. He separated them into two piles and looked over them more. A few of the new sketches stood out to him, like a knife in suspension on the paper, as if it were moving towards someone. Another happened to be a dragon shooting flames at a faceless figure.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face. The cup with the fire was an easy find since he had used the personal library to find what it could have been before school started. He took the sketch from out of the old pile and stared hard at it. It was the Goblet of Fire which was used to pick out contestants in the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament had long since been cancelled due to too many deaths occurring in the past, but since he had the vision…he had a feeling that it would come back soon.

' _I have to be prepared for that…I have to look up the histories of the tournament later…_ '

Draco set the drawing back down and folded his arms as he looked at the drawing with the rat once more. He frowned and shook his head before looking through the new sketches again. He had found the one he was looking for and frowned hard at the sketch. It was a drawing of a large door before an archway. He knew the place was in Hogwarts somehow but he had a feeling he traveled to that particular hallway before but had never seen any doors.

' _I'll have to check where that door is…It might come in handy later…_ '

Draco sorted out the drawings into secondary piles based on how strong he felt about them. If his feeling of urgency was strong when he looked at it then that vision was most likely going to be very important and come true very soon. So far, that pile consisted of the rat, the Goblet of Fire, and the man falling into the archway.

"Alrighty then…which one of you is going to be lucky contestant number one?" he asked out loud. He hummed and crossed his arms with a frown. Maybe he was getting too ahead of himself here…

' **You are. You can't save anyone. You're useless…'**

Draco scowled as the voice from before, who he decided to name Anti, came back. "Good to know that you have sooo much faith in me…" Draco quipped back sarcastically.

 **'…** **.'**

"Oh. Oh, don't stop on my account…" he mumbled, gathering the drawings back up into a compartment in his suitcase. He needed to plan for the upcoming year. Not only would he have to evade most of Slytherin house without really physically avoiding them but he also had to avoid getting too close with that new professor who was also a werewolf. He scowled when his wolf side perked up at the idea of meeting another werewolf. Besides Fenrir, he didn't really have any other contact with others and so he was naturally curious despite his…THE alpha's words of warning. Draco groaned and covered his eyes in exasperation and tiredness. The night terrors were few and in between now but he would always have the visions almost constantly.

' _Maybe this is why Seers go nutters…'_ he thought to himself, a laugh escaping him. _'They see so much but they can't say anything…they can only try and help as best as they can. If that's the case….then is my mission doomed to fail?_ '

 **'** **Yes.'**

Draco rolled his eyes at Anti's insistence. "Shut the fuck up…We haven't tried it yet…" he said. At that moment, he realized he had been talking out loud. "Shit…I _am_ going nutters…." He gasped softly with a shake of his head. This wasn't good…he had to stop speaking to Anti and his wolf out loud, otherwise he would probably be sent to St. Mungos!

The young werewolf huddled into himself and closed his eyes. Back to the planning, there was no way he would become a spy for the light! He could try but there really wouldn't be any trust on both sides, one reason for him being a Malfoy and the other was because he was a werewolf. Draco scowled. It was a double whammy of negative circumstances. Furthermore, he didn't trust Dumbledore… _at all_. That man had always been more of a puppet master to Draco than even Voldemort himself. No, Dumbledore wouldn't do…it would seem he had to go at this alone and scheme behind the scenes for now. Later, he would poke around the school, test loyalties, and try to make a list of people he could trust explicitly.

' _And…in hindsight, have them make unbreakable vows. Just to be thorough and careful about this_ ' he thought to himself. Draco felt himself nod off and curled up against the window on his side. He was worried of what he would see and hoped to Merlin that he didn't wake up screaming like he did last time.

* * *

Draco ended up waking just as the train halted to a stop. He looked around and noticed the grassy fields outside first, and then he noticed that the power was out. He breathed out and noticed his breath coming out in fogs as he shivered from the sudden icy atmosphere. His inner wolf, and by extension him, were bristling.

' _Something's not right…_ '

The blond took out his wand and kept it in his hands. He remembered the wards he set in place, but he felt as if they were useless to whatever was on the train. He could feel them…practically sense them floating on and checking each compartment. His breath hitched when he saw a dark hooded figure float in front of the window of the compartment door. He froze, his teeth chattering on edge and his heart beating fast within his chest. His hand began to shake as the compartment door was being pushed open and Draco watched in shock and horror as Dementor made its way in.

' _Oh…Oh shit!_ '

He had read about them guarding Azkaban and about the procedure of The Kiss. However, he never thought he would have to see one up close. Though, he was a little surprised that he didn't really…feel anything?

Draco tilted his head in confusion and stared at the hooded being before him. The Dementor seemed to stare right back and Draco couldn't help but feel fascinated by the horrid yet strangely magnificent being in front of him. He thought that being near a Dementor meant having your happiness sucked out of you…

Oh….

All of a sudden, Draco didn't feel too alarmed anymore. His body stopped shaking and his back straightened a bit to look the creature in the eye. The Dementor seemed to be a bit startled with the behavior that Draco was exhibiting.

"I'm not scared of you anymore…And you should leave, please. Whoever you are looking for, as you can see, is not here. I'm sorry…but good luck to you in your search…" he said. He tried to sound polite to the creature before him. After all…he didn't really want to know what the Kiss would feel like anytime soon.

The Dementor hovered in front of him a moment more before reaching out and touching Draco's cheek with its skeletal hand. Despite this, the young Slytherin still didn't really feel much. Maybe a sense of emptiness notched up a peg or two and his cheek a bit icier but other than that…not much changed emotionally for the blond. The Dementor pulled back and seemed to look at him in wonder before floating out of his compartment and shocked Draco by closing the door after it let itself out.

Draco took a deep breath and sat himself down. There were Dementors on the Hogwarts Express!

"What. The. Fuck…." He whispered in astonishment. "What the fuck? Why are they here? Who are they looking for?" he asked himself. At that moment, he realized that he should have sat with his other housemates. Maybe then, he could have been told the gossips and events of the world by Pansy. He sighed and laid back in his seat. He'll sit with them later in the Great Hall and ask later. Right now, he will celebrate his victory against a Dementor without using a single spell. Draco gave a laugh. No one would believe him if he told them what had transpired between him and the dark creature of Azkaban.

' _But why didn't it affect me…_ '

Draco looked down at his hands. Was it because he was a werewolf? Was he somehow more resistant to magical influences? He knew he was more resistant to magic since Lucius had to place the Cruciatus curse on him twice as hard ever since he became a werewolf but did that resistance happen to extend towards magical beings' influences?

As he questioned himself, Draco paused suddenly, his hand moving to set his want back into its place in its holster. Anti decided to break into his questioning thoughts and speak his own theory…

 **'** **It's because you don't have any happiness to lose or give…'**

* * *

When Draco went to the carriages after stepping off of the train, he wasn't surprised to see the Thestrals. During summer break he had seen Fenrir snap a bunny's neck and tear into it like the animal that he was. The memories of the other victims of the hunt caused him to scowl. He walked up towards a seemingly empty carriage and looked around. The other students were too busy getting into their own carriages and he had chosen a carriage that was farther back than the rest. He walked up towards the Thestral cautiously and bowed softly to it. He had read somewhere that bowing to mythical creatures showed respect and it was a sign of getting into the animal's better graces so it wouldn't kill you.

There was a moment of silence before he felt the muzzle of the creature softly nudge his face. Draco stood back up and pet the Thestral and smiled softly. "Maybe I can name you…may I?" he asked softly. The Thestral snorted in whinnied softly, bobbing its head up and down. Draco smiled and observed his new friend. The Thestral seemed young, in fact younger than the other Thestrals he'd seen if he were to go by size. However, he didn't know too much about them so he discarded that idea until he had concrete proof and information about them. He nodded to himself and smiled.

"I will call you Aeron…Don't worry, its unisex in case I have your gender wrong…though, to be honest, I'm not sure how you copulate nor about your standards of gender so…yeah…" Draco ended awkwardly. The skeletal horse whinnied and bobbed its head up in down with a few snorts. The Slytherin glared at the Thestral. It felt as if the creature were laughing at him! The nerve! Draco huffed and quickly got into the carriage. He gave a start when he saw a blonde girl looking through a magazine…upside down.

"Uh…" Draco uttered sheepishly. Did she hear that conversation?

"Hm? Oh! Hello….Aeron seems to like you…" she said dreamily. Draco blushed and looked down. She _had_ heard!

Draco mumbled something barely intelligible. The girl went back to reading and Draco stared at her. He saw the magazine and figured out the text at the bottom.

' _The Quibbler?_ '

"Ah…Is it…fun? Reading upside down?" he asked cautiously. The girl looked back up.

"Hm? Oh! It's not so bad actually. I find it very stimulating and much easier to absorb the information. You should try it sometime…" she said airily. Draco blinked at the girl before extending his hand towards her.

"My apologies, but I don't think I've introduced myself. I'm Draco Malfoy…" he said, his eyes meeting the girl's blue ones. His eyes widened and he felt a sudden…connection to her. The girl smiled and took his hand.

"My name is Luna…Luna Lovegood" she replied with a small smile. Draco returned that smile and shook her hand.

"We…We are alike, you and I" he said softly. Luna hummed and put her magazine down. She stared at Draco with intensity in her eyes before they softened.

"Yes…Yes, we are" she whispered. "I see that you're new to…having the visions" she said, gesturing towards his eyes. He knows that she's implying the dark bags under his eyes and his pale skin. Draco nodded and observed Luna. Now that he looked closer, he could see bags under her eyes too, but just a little bit. He wasn't sure if they were hidden with charms or with makeup but he knew that they were covered with something.

"Yes…I draw them out…" he whispered. Luna nodded and took out a journal. Apparently, she's taken another route and recorded her visions through writing. Draco licked his lips and watched as she muttered a few words as she tapped her journal with her wand. "You keep your things safe. As expected of a Ravenclaw…" he said absentmindedly. Luna hummed in appreciation before giving Draco a look.

"Which ones have you gotten? Care to compare?" she asked. Draco immediately jumped at the chance to share his visions. Usually, he would have been cautious but he had a feeling that Luna was trustworthy and there was no reason to hold back. Once he told her of the visions he had recorded, she nodded.

"I have gotten the rat one as well as the man falling into the veil" she replied. Draco's eyes widened. He had heard of the veil from Lucius all those years ago when he was a small lad of six. They had gone to the ministry because his father wanted him to learn about politics at a young age.

"The veil…you mean the one used at the ministry? The one used for executions?" he asked, making sure it was as he thought it was. Luna nodded and looked up at Draco. A smile quirked her lips suddenly as she looked at him.

"You want to save the faceless man…?" she guessed. Draco blanched and frowned at her.

"Am I that easy to read?" he asked worriedly. If he was, then being in Slytherin was probably going to be hell. Luna shook her head.

"I am a Ravenclaw. And a fellow Seer…" she supplied unhelpfully. Draco sighed and leaned back into his seat. Luna gave a giggle and locked her journal back up. "I don't mind helping you…I've always wanted to try going against fate…" she whispered conspiringly to him. Draco own mouth twitched upwards.

 _Maybe…coming back to Hogwarts wouldn't be such a bad idea after all…At least now, he wasn't alone._

* * *

 **A/N: So, what did you think? Don't forget to REVIEW! Reviews are very important to me and it would mean a lot to hear your thoughts.**


	5. The Room of Requirement

**N/A: So sorry for the delay! November is the busiest month when it comes to college work! Now, I am back to writing normally and I hope you enjoy this chapter! WARNING: Not Beta'd! So, expect mistakes.**

* * *

When Draco sat with the other Slytherins, he immediately noticed that many of them were glancing his way. A few of the younger students were looking at him in curiosity while the older ones were looking at him with narrowed and thoughtful gazes.

' _I see some news has spread around the grapevine…_ '

Although the students might not know what happened to Draco specifically, the young werewolf was sure that they were told something from their parents to ostracize him from the House. However, most Slytherin parents really overestimated their kids when it came to abandoning one of their own...because Draco knew that these generations of Slytherins were more tightknit with each other. Although there were some students in other Houses who understood them to some level, only Slytherins could understand other Slytherins so completely that unbreakable bonds were made in both magic and on personal levels. As he looked at Slytherin table, he noticed Marcus Flint lift a goblet in his direction. Draco sagged in relief.

Maybe he shouldn't have overestimated them either…He was safe.

' ** _For now…_** '

Draco glanced at the table and decided to sit where he usually did which was between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy sat on the opposite side along with Blaise who immediately looked at him upon arrival. Both of their eyes widened at Draco's state.

"Oh my! Draco, what happened to your hair!? Not that I'm complaining…It looks sexy~! But really, are you trying to go for the 'Just Been Shagged' look like Potter~?" Pansy teased. Despite her teasing tone, Draco saw the worry in her eyes as she looked at him. Blaise raised an eyebrow as he observed his friend in front of him.

"You look like shit, mate" he bluntly stated. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head with a touch of fondness mixed with exasperation.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to look like shit. I'm glad I managed to pull it off" he said sarcastically. Pansy laughed while Blaise smirked.

"I see your sarcasm has upped a lot…What happened? We didn't see you on the train?" Pansy pouted at him. Draco perked up a bit, deciding now was the time to ask about the Dementors. However, just as he was about to ask, Dumbledore decided to intervene by hushing the students in the Great Hall for the announcements. Draco groaned softly and looked at the headmaster warily.

' _…_ _Don't like…._ '

Draco blinked and his hand twitched under the table. He wasn't surprised that his inner wolf disliked the headmaster. There was always something about him that seemed to scream 'Manipulator' to Draco, even more so than Voldemort. He ignored the headmaster's old speech and the sorting, so he decided to occupy himself to finding the other werewolf that was amongst the teachers. It didn't take long to identify him. The moment he spotted the haggard man, his wolf perked up in attention. Draco even felt his back straighten slightly as he pointedly stared at the other man, observing his features. There were scars covering his face and his brown hair lay flat yet a tad messily on his head. His appearance overall was disheveled and the bags under his eyes made him look tired.

"Heh, he kind of looks like you, Draco. Maybe you should start an Insomniac Club together" Blaise whispered, kicking Draco's leg softly under the table. Draco's eyebrow twitched and he kicked Blaise back, earning a loud yelp that resounded throughout the Great Hall. Many heads turned in their direction and Blaise immediately tried to slip on a blank face. Draco looked at Blaise blankly and gave an amused smile when Blaise glared at him. Dumbledore just chuckled and looked at the Slytherin table with that annoying twinkle in his eye…

Draco _hated_ that twinkle.

"I see we are all in great spirits! Now, before we begin, I would like to introduce a new teacher. Professor Lupin! Please, stand."

Lupin flustered and stood up, allowing himself to smile tiredly at the students before him. Draco looked enamored at the man, and felt excitement course through him. He knew it was just his wolf but he couldn't help but be excited about the new teacher as well. He actually looked like someone who would take the position seriously and teach them something. The last two years were bogus in his opinion and he didn't learn anything interesting at all. Of course, he will give his sympathies to Uncle Sev when the time arose, but still…

"Now. Let the feast begin!"

Draco's thoughts were put on hold when the food appeared on their table. The smells overrode his senses and his body froze. Slowly, his body began to slowly unwind itself from its shock. He had been exposed to strong smells the last couple of weeks at home, but apparently he was still unprepared for the aromas that assaulted his nose when the food came.

"Draco? Dray? Are you alright?" a voice spoke from beside him. Draco looked to his left and noticed Crabbe was looking at him in concern, his food lay forgotten on his plate as he looked at his best friend and leader. Draco blinked and nodded, giving his friend a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine, Vinny. Eat your food…and use a napkin to wipe your hands" he said. Crabbe smiled at him and continued to eat.

"Geez, Dray. You act like their mum!" Blaise teasingly nudged Pansy who giggled.

"I think it's really sweet actually! Draco always looks out for us…" she said with a nod. Draco looked down and smiled softly.

"Rule Number Ten…Slytherin House is family. Conflicts within said Family will be resolved inside of House Chambers without use of violence as it is beneath us to do so. It is us against the world…" he said softly. The students around him mumbled in approval and returned eating. He saw the older students nod in his direction and he nodded back.

There will always be one thing that Slytherins will all collectively hold dear to themselves…

And that is their Slytherin pride in their ability to look out for each other as a unit.

* * *

After the feast, the Slytherins were guided to their common room. Despite the rumors about their common room being wet and clammy, it was actually the exact opposite. Their common room was just as extravagant as their lifestyle and was more of a home to Draco than Malfoy Manor. It was warm and inviting, especially when the fire in the fireplace was at its peak. There was even more room in the dungeons so they weren't as cramped in together as the other students in the other Houses.

' _Thank Merlin, Blaise and I decided to share a room…_ '

Draco was lucky. Any other of his friends would have been nosy and hard to sneak past when he had to. Blaise was a deep sleeper and nothing could wake him up except for a good jinx in the face…or a well-cast Aguamenti.

Draco quickly unloaded his trunk of his things he dubbed necessary for the next day before deciding to go out and explore the castle for that door he drew from his vision. He gathered his sketch pad and drawing supplies before stuffing them into his satchel.

 _'_ _I have to leave now…otherwise, Blaise or someone else will try to stop me…_ ' he thought to himself in fear. With all that had been going on, he had almost forgotten to take his masking potion. If Lupin had found out that a student was a werewolf…Well, Draco knew for sure that he would report it to Dumbledore and that just wasn't acceptable at that point in time. Additionally, he wouldn't able to learn more about being a werewolf accurately from him either if he so chose to be his Alpha. Despite having confusing feelings about Fenrir, the elder werewolf knew what he was doing and teaching Draco the ropes as best as he could. Deep down, even though he hated it, Draco was grateful for that.

As the young werewolf cast a Notice Me Not Charm on himself, he quickly left the common room to start his expedition for the 'Hidden Door.' He walked by himself and was amused to see the Weasley twins walk into a hidden passage before disappearing out of sight later on in his walk. He gave a soft snort and wondered what those two twins were up to. Draco had to admit that he found those pranks the pair set up to be ingenious and very well planned.

' _They could have made perfect Slytherins…_ '

However, Draco knew that there was a possibility that they rejected the house and ended up in Gryffindor. There had been plenty of times when other students from other Houses came into their common room because they had made friends with some of the Slytherins. Some of them had told their Slytherin friends about how they chose a different House than what the hat had planned for them. The news spread fast. After all, there were little to no secrets in Slytherin House. Draco was surprised by the majority of friends being Hufflepuffs but then again…they were the nicest of the bunch and the most fair. There were also Ravenclaws, but they were noticeably fewer than the Hufflepuffs that came around.

Draco sighed as his mind also brought up the Dementors again. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about them. They were so…fascinating. Why did they suck away happiness? Was it really just because they were viewed as something evil? What was their purpose in this world besides being guards for Azkaban?

Azkaban…

Pansy had told him over dinner that Sirius Black had escaped from there. She had showed him the newspaper and everything. He had read the paper and of course, everything had to revolve around Potter as always. While he was ignored…but then again, he knew he would be.

' ** _You're just not important enough…Even Severus ignores you in favor of him~!_** '

Draco paused at that thought and swallowed thickly. He wasn't blind. He had noticed many a time when Sev would pay more attention to Potter. Once was in first year when he left him to go meet up with the other professors, but ended up coming back muttering about Potter. The next time had been when he was refereeing the Quidditch match in that same year. Draco had been trying to get Severus' attention by waving at him and despite how childish the notion was he had really been hoping that Sev would at least nod in his direction in acknowledgement…only to see the scowling professor have all of his attention on Potter. Again.

' ** _You will die…alone and forgotten…No one cares about you, Drakey-kins~_** '

Draco froze. The voice was his…but the tone…It reminded him of his Aunt Bellatrix. The young werewolf gulped and realized he had come about the familiar corridor from the drawing. However, just to be sure, he pulled it out of his satchel and looked at the page. He looked back up and noted the similarities between the arch above and the one drawn on his page. He nodded and began to walk forwards, touching the wall gingerly.

"Now…How to open you…" he whispered, running his hand over the wall. He touched the wall and frowned. "Mmm…Alohomora?"

Nothing…

Draco tried other spells before frowning and tucking the drawing back into his satchel. He began to pace back and forth, thinking about how to open the door in his drawing. He slowly became frustrated, his ears beginning to become pointed.

"I _need_ to know what that door is…" he hissed desperately. He stopped suddenly, feeling the magic from the castle pooling into the spot where the door in his drawing should have been. All of a sudden, it was there….the door from his vision. Draco felt relief enter his chest and he walked forwards, eagerly waiting to see what he could find.

He was met with a disappointing sight.

The room was entirely bare except for a fireplace. Draco made a sound of confusion. All of that trouble…and there was nothing?

' ** _Disappointing, isn't it?_** '

Draco shook his head at the voice. No…this just couldn't be it! He was missing something…something important. He went over in his head how he came to this place and looked down, closing his eyes. He found himself thinking about the Malfoy library, the plentiful amount of books sitting on the shelves. The smell of pages both turned old and bought new as the fire burned the coal in the small furnace by the left wall.

Suddenly, his nose was assaulted by those same smells and his ears pricked at the sound of the furnace whirring in the room. He opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of the library he had come to love even though the house it belonged in was his personal Hell. Draco walked in further and looked around. The whole place was the same as he last remembered it. He grabbed a book and found that it was real. He set it back and looked through more books and nodded. They were all real. He stepped back and found himself walking around the large library for a moment.

"I…I need a place to turn. I need a place where no one can enter at all. I need…I need to keep everyone safe…" he whispered. A long silence followed before the room's magic began to swirl around him. He felt it caress him and somehow he knew that the room made a promise to keep the others safe from him.

"Thank you…" he whispered, looking up into the ceiling. "I'll come back later…I have a feeling you already know when my visits are going to be" he said with a chuckle. He turned around and walked towards the door, pausing a bit to look behind him at the room he remembered from the Manor. He opened the door and exited the room, fully intending to go back to the Slytherin Common Rooms.

All the while, he ignored the smell of dog in the darkest corner of the room.

* * *

 **N/A: A few explanations just in case anyone is confused. The room was bare because Draco didn't have a room in mind. He just wanted to see what the door would lead to and had no expectations. To be honest, I don't remember details about the room canonically but this is an AU so...whatever goes, I guess. Also, I like the thought of Slytherin House being the most united out of all of the houses because they have to stand against prejudice as well from other sources because most people view them as 'evil'. And I know you guys can probably guess who was the culprit of the dog smell at the end! I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long for updating! Don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
